De Como Harry Mato a la Hermana de se Mejor Amigo
by mafermafwer
Summary: La locura de la mente se refleja en la carne... Destruyendo vidas... aunque simepre queda algun cobarde libre alguien que en su momento pudo evitar una tragedia...
1. Chapter 1

_De Cómo Harry Mató a La Hermanita De Su Mejor Amigo…_

_Estaba alucinando, me sentía vacío, pero complacido por alguna razón desconocida, que no quería saber…_

_Luego vi tu cara…, mirándome asustada y llorosa… me acerque…_

'_Ginny…' te llamé._

_Sentí como él se agitaba…, como la respiración de él se volvía entrecortada…, enfrentarme a Voldemort me dio esos sentidos… y no los desaprovechaba…_

_Retrocediste, como si tuviera alguna enfermedad, me miraste con asco y miedo…_

_Me enfurecí y la ira me impulso hacia ti, aun lucía calmado, con una media sonrisa, un tanto morbosa, si, pero como te gustaba…_

'_Ginny…' te llamé otra vez… luego te tomé del brazo…_

_Te agitaste…_

_No te soltaba todavía…_

_Te acerque a mi y de un golpe te tiré al frío suelo de mármol blanco…, _

_Me tiré luego encima tuyo apresándote, tratabas de escapar, y tu pobre defensa me excitaba cada vez más… no podía controlarlo…_

_En un minuto te veía desnuda y llorosa…, tenías miedo… lo sabía…_

_Pero también ganas…_

_Ganas de gozar… _

_Ganas de rozarme…_

_De tocarme…_

_De besarme…_

_Fue un beso obligado, rudo, y húmedo…, tu miedo te hacia expulsar saliva mas de lo normal, y me la tragaba con gusto… y tu la mía… chupabas mi lengua... y yo te lamía las amígdalas… _

_Nos separamos para respirar… _

_Y volví a sentir a tu hermano, cada vez más presente, y mas rehúso a actuar en tu defensa…, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que querías que te defendieran.._

_Querías más… al igual que yo…_

_Ya ha pasado media hora desde nuestra práctica sexual… Yaces a mi lado… inmóvil… _

'_Ginny…' llamé por tercera vez. 'Despierta putita, despierta perra vamos…' _

'_¿Será que te violé…? porque si fue así no me di cuenta…' te susurré al oído, y te volteé, miré entonces tus pezoncitos erectos y tus lindos senitos…_

_Luego miré tus ojos cafés grandes y expresivos…_

_Estaban ahora fríos y distantes, y tu piel clara, se veía pálida y fría… _

_Luego vi la sangre corriendo por tus piernas y la hemorragia que seguía creciendo…, _

_Si tenías una enfermedad después de todo…_

_Ya veo que de verdad te dolía… _

'_Pero aun muerta puedes ser muy sensual, putita' te susurré al oído aunque sabía que no me oías…_

_Te acaricie la entre pierna y humedecí mis dedos en tu sangre… muy delicioso…_

_Los pasé por tu boca entre abierta y lo pasé muy lentamente por tu lengua… _

_Han pasado 20 años, no recuerdo exactamente que sucedió después, ahora estoy en Azkaban…, por asesinato,_

_Tu hermanito me traicionó y me mandó con los dementores ahora cuando viene, es para gritarme y mirarme con asco y odio…, pero se que el observo toda la escena y no hico nada… cobarde…, como siempre…_

_Igual te guardo mucho cariño pequeña Ginny…_

_Siempre recordaré el gozo que me diste…_

_Te amo…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**De Cómo Harry Mató a la Hermana de su Mejor Amigo **_

_Segunda Parte_

_Desde hacía ya un tiempo la hipocresía no cabía en mis ojos: Hay que ser sincero y decir que si, yo le envidiaba…_

_Digamos que mis celos casi podían superar mi aprecio hacia él…_

_Digamos que…, solo en algunos momentos…, pude llegar a despreciarlo…_

'_Ron, cariño…' llamó Hermione, mi esposa, a medio vestir en la cama…_

_Pasé olímpicamente de ella…_

_Luego me miré en el espejo y recordé a la perfección esa noche…, esa fatídica noche… hace veinte años…_

_Tenía diecisiete…, lo recuerdo bien…, recuerdo como había tratado de hacerle el amor a mi novia…, y como me había rechazado…, maldita perra…, pero igual… iré a consolarme al baño de prefectos…_

_Y fue entonces…, en el pasillo de la planta dos, cuando los vi…,_

_Me escondí detrás de la cortina para no ser descubierto…_

_Recuerdo claramente como el te llamaba… y tu retrocedías…, luego como te agarraba con fiereza y como te besaba bruscamente…_

_Pensé en detenerlo, si…, pero sentía también una sensación extraña recorrer mi espalda… y como se calentaba mi sexo…_

_Mientras mi mejor amigo arremetía a Ginny una otra vez… sin dirigirle la palabra, sin hacer caso de sus gemidos de dolor…, no pude evitar hacerme la paja…_

_Sentina la excitación de Harry mientras arremetía con la única mujer de entre mis hermanos._

_Lo siento Ginny…, no lo pude evitar… _

_Luego vi a Harry actuando extraño…, mirándote detenidamente por primera vez después de follarte como si fueras la más cualquiera de las prostitutas… lo vi acariciar tu entre pierna y vi como un liquido rojo se fundía en sus dedos…_

_Allí me arrepentí de haber estado alli, y de haber disfrutado viendo como te violaban… _

_Me sentí culpable…_

_Sucio…_

_Tiempo después todos se enteraron… y lo llevaron a Azkaban…, pero recuerdo su mirada…, recuerdo como sus ojos verdes se fijaron en mi… y como, solo moviendo los labios, susurró:'Ya le tocará a tu Hermione…' _

_Fue uno de los momentos en que más miedo sentí en mi vida…_

'_Ron…' llamó de nuevo…, esta vez mas seductoramente…_

_Fui hacia ella… y viendo su cuerpo totalmente desnudo me recordé de cómo lucía mi hermana… y de cómo podría lucir ella…_

_**¿FIN?**_


	3. NO ES UN CHAPTER LEANLO!

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que provocaba hundirse en la ducha, uno de esos días donde deseas morir, únicamente para ver si es verdad que la gente resucita; si sí resulta ser verdad, te arriesgas a iniciar de nuevo…, evitando cometer los errores del pasado, pero si resulta ser mentira, te toca ser comida de gusanos y desaparecer lentamente…, pero de cualquier manera…, sientes que vale la pena intentarlo.

Luego oyes una canción triste y te imaginas en el borde de una laguna con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Sientes ganas de llorar, pero no puedes (ya has llorado tanto que no tienes lágrimas que derramar). Sientes ganas de escapar, pero el miedo a perderte en las tinieblas te detiene.

Optas, entonces, por estar sola, pero aún así, solo sientes ganas de no estar allí… ni en ningún otro lado…

Llega un momento en que te preguntas de donde vio todo eso… y recuerdas a ese amor enfermizo que te consumió la mitad de tu vida… Amor dañino como veneno en los órganos, pero duradero como la pintura de las paredes…

Un amor por el que lloraste, por el que reíste, pero fue un amor solitario…, solo tu eras miembro…, porque a él te lo imaginabas como a un príncipe azul, cuando resulto ser un imbécil… lo peor es que tu lo sabías, y seguías dejando que te matara lentamente… Él era un patán que jugó contigo…, al que dejaste jugar contigo…

Primero fue diversión, hiriente, pero diversión al fin…, luego llegaron los insultos, causando daño permanente, y los valles de lágrimas, la baja autoestima y la depresión…

Llegabas del colegio llorando…, y tu papá te miraba preocupado preguntando que sucedía… y tu le contabas… llorando… te desahogabas…

Luego tu misma te insultabas por lo estúpida que eras al llorar por él, y jurabas no hacerlo más…, pero llegabas al día siguiente y te volvías a enamorar (aunque en realidad nunca dejaste de amarlo), u volvías a mirar cada uno de sus gestos, aunque no eran para ti, te enamorabas de su caballerosidad hacia las otras… y llorabas a causa de sus patanerías hacia ti…

Era un círculo vicioso…

Es allí cuando recuerdas que tu mejor amiga también gusta de él… y que a él también parecía gustarle ella.

Varias noches más de llanto en silencio evitando que tus padres se dieran cuenta…, tu mamá tenía que ser operada y estaba deprimida…, tu papá ocupado tratando de ayudarla…, no podía ayudarlas a las dos al mismo tiempo…

Te tragabas tus lágrimas.

Sentías una gran cantidad de sentimientos hacia una cantidad de gente… empezando por tu mejor amiga…: la odiabas, pero eras hipócrita y seguías hablándole…, reclamándole por cosas que eran estúpidas, pero solo lo hacías por ocultar lo que reprimías por decirle…, que la odiabas porque él la amaba a ella… pero tu habías llegado primero…, pero te parecía egoísta y no querías acabar con la mal lograda amistad que mantenían…

Ella era tu mejor amiga… tu única amiga…

Pero te tocaba también estudiar en un Instituto lleno de profesores malos…, profesores inservibles que te trataban como basura… los odiabas…

Luego te amenazan de muerte y nadie te apoya…, siente miedo,

Te sientes sola…

Sola…

Realmente terminaste sola…, porque prefieres no tener amigos a tener amigos falsos…

Prefieres, de verdad estar sola…

Termina el año y te retirarán de ese colegio…, donde creciste, pero donde sufriste… sufriste más de lo que creíste posible…

Lloran por ti en una despedida…, pero tu no lloras…, solo extrañaras a las personas que te quisieron por tu defectos y virtudes, porque en un colegio no se pueden tener amigos…, solo compañeros…

Vez tu camisas rayadas y la carta que te escribieron… y lees lo que escribieron cosas como 'te vamos a extrañar' o 'nunca nos olvides', pero es imposible…, llegará en momento donde todos se olvidarán de todo… al igual que yo…

Tú realmente no los extrañarás…, porque pasaste mas malos que gratos momentos, pero hay gente por la que llorarás… gente que de verdad aprecias…

Además…, lo único que quieres es iniciar de nuevo…, desde cero… como antes… y sabes que lo harás…

Ya has empezado…, ahora rutina de ejercicio…, cuidados de cabello y piel…, tratas de olvidar y perdonar…

Olvidar y Perdonar…

Cada día maduras un poco más y te sientes mejor que antes…

De a poquito…, cambias…, aprendes y enseñas… lentamente quieres cerrar las heridas y borrar las cicatrices…

Lo superas… Lo aprendes…

Lo demuestras

QUERER ES PODER…

Maria Fernanda Muñoz

10-07-05


End file.
